1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for regulation of gas pressure of a coke oven retort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-PS 955 681 discloses regulating gas pressure in the elbows of ascending pipes of coke oven batteries by means of throttling members which are coupled to a cam disk as a controlling element. In this, the geometry of the cam disk corresponds to the pressure ratios customarily to be expected. Through the rotational movement of the throttling member of the ascending pipe elbow, which takes place in small steps, the cross section of the ascending pipe is regulated from the beginning of the filling of the oven retort until the end of the coking time, corresponding to the pressure course during gas formation of the coal which is to be coked in order to constantly maintain a slight constant overpressure in the retort.
DE-AS 1 192 152 discloses a process for regulation of the gas pressure of a coke oven retort in which the cup shaped pivotable valves are activated as throttling members corresponding to the pressure increase during gas formation of the coal to be coked.
In this, regulation takes place via a control disk which completes one rotation for each gas formation period and is connected to the valve by a lever arm. In the horizontal position, the valve fills with water such that the effectively sealing fluid density known from coal carbonizing practice is maintained.
With these known regulating techniques, it is an advantage that all coke ovens of a battery solely can be controlled according to the default geometry of the cam disk as the control element. Regulation of the actually individual retort pressure dependent upon the gas release of the individual oven is not possible.